doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E1M1: Hangar (Doom)
E1M1: Hangar (MAP01 in PSX/Saturn/Jaguar/3DO/GBA/32X) is the first map of Knee-Deep in the Dead in Doom. It was designed by John Romero and uses the music track "At Doom's Gate". Walkthrough thumb|right|300px|Map of E1M1 - HangarAt the start, there is a Health Bonus to the left and right of you. Go straight and enter the room to the left, and beware the 4 Shotgun Guys on skill levels 4 and 5. Take their Shotguns, including the Security Armor, health and armour potions too. When you are done, leave the room, and head left into the opening, and go through the door. Kill the 3 Zombiemen in this room, and watch out for the 4 Shotgun Guys on skill levels 4 and 5(a 5th one might even come from the next room so be aware). When this room is empty, collect all the items and ammo here, and go through the opening at the east part of the room. Kill the Zombieman at the stairs, and collect the 2 Health Bonuses, and go down the stairs. Kill the 3 Shotgun Guys and 2 Zombiemen here, including the 2 Imps on the platform. Get past the zigzag floor to the other side of the room. Before you open the door, check the walls to the right until you find a secret area. In here, go down the stairs and kill the 2 Shotgun Guys on skill levels 4 and 5, and collect the ammo and health here. Go outside and collect the Mega Armor, and go back to the zig zag room, and now go through the door. Kill the Shotgun Guy, the Imp, and 4 Zombiemen here, and get the health, and go to the exit door. But before you go into the exit room, go back to the zig zag room (again). Remember that platform that had the Imp(s) on it? It's now been lowered. Go into the new room that was behind the platform, and get yourself a Shotgun on skill levels 3 and below, with a box of shells and health, and a Shotgun Guy on skill levels 4 and 5. Now go back to the exit door, open it, Kill the Imp, grab the items, and hit the exit switch. Secrets # In the corridor at the end of the zig-zag room, a portion of the west wall is colored differently and has a corpse lying next to it (G). Activate the wall to gain access to the courtyard with the blue armor (sector 68). # After having entered the dark room with the exit door, return to the zig-zag room. The platform with the Imp(s) has now been lowered, yielding access to a secret room (H) containing a shotgun (sector 69). # in version 1.2 After opening secret #2, walk toward the north end of the zig-zag room. As you cross the shadow line (I), a lift will lower in the shotgun alcove (J), visible from where you are standing. Run and you can catch it before it goes up. At the end of the hallway is a fake see-through wall, the first such wall in the game (sector 70). # Secret exit [Xbox only]: In secret #1, head to the very east of the courtyard, and then follow the northern wall until it begins to bend northwest. Press on this section of the wall to be taken to the Xbox-exclusive secret level, E1M10: Sewers. Bugs Slime trails may be visible in the following locations (see screen shots below): * Viewing the zig-zag room from the north entrance. * Looking toward the Imp platform from the south end of the zig-zag walkway. * Entering the hidden area behind the Imp platform, then immediately turning to face the right-hand wall. * Standing slightly northwest of the exit door, looking east. There are 7 known anomalies in this level's REJECT table. Demo files * No monsters, 100% secrets walkthrough (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on ITYTD (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on HNTR (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on HMP (file info) * 100% kills, items, and secrets on UV (file info) Video File:Doom (1993) - E1M1 Hangar 4K 60FPS Areas / screenshots Image:E1M1 start.png|Start room Image:E1M1 armor.png|Staircase leading to the green armor Image:security armor in Hanger.png|The green armor Image:E1M1_Security_Post.png|Looking back down from the armor platform Image:E1M1 window.png|Viewing the courtyard through a window Image:E1M1 computer.png|Computer room Image:E1M1_behind_computer.png|Blasting a sergeant behind the computer room Image:E1M1 zigzag.png|Zig-zag room Image:E1M1_imps.png|Watch for imps on balcony Image:E1M1 exit.png|Near the exit Image:E1M1_exit_room.png|The exit room Image:E1M1_tunnel.png|Tunnel to courtyard (secret #1) Image:E1M1_courtyard.png|The blue armor in the courtyard Image:E1M1 shotgun.png|Shotgun alcove (secret #2) Image:E1M1 zigzag 2.png|Zig-zag room from above (secret #3) Slime trails Image:E1M1 slimetrail.png|Approaching the zig-zag room Image:E1M1 crack.png|Smaller trail within the zig-zag room Image:E1M1 secret trail.png|Looking through a wall on the way to secret #2 Image:E1M1 exitslimetrail.png|Slime trail created by the exit sign Speedrunning Routes and tricks For a straight speedrun, the simplest path through the map is also the fastest one, and there are no tricks. However, the route through the outdoor area is often used in episode runs since this gives a blue armor (which helps surviving E1M3: Toxin Refinery) and an easy shotgun (needed for E1M2: Nuclear Plant). This takes 3 extra seconds, and is typically avoided in TAS episode runs, wherein a shotgun is instead obtained by taking down a sergeant in the zig-zag room on the fly. Whereas Doom Done Quick uses the route through the courtyard, Doom Done Quicker uses the TAS route, which Adam Hegyi managed to play in 0:09. According to the text file, it "is an incredibly hard run due to the timeloss inevitable in getting a shotgun and the fact that 0:09 is a borderline time here in any case". Although 0:09 is human-optimal for UV speed, a built demo in 0:08 has been created by Jonathan Rimmer. The same time has been reached by Juho "ocelot" Ruohonen in no monsters mode. In both cases, strafe 50 is essential. Because E1M1 is small and sparsely populated, speed records can often be set in pacifist style. (This is more difficult with fast monsters, of course.) When recording in a style which requires 100% kills, some players use the route through the courtyard because it arouses many of the surrounding monsters sooner, encouraging infighting. When recording in a style which requires 100% secrets, it is useful to leave one or two enemies alive in the computer room. With luck, you can open secret #2, return to the zig-zag room, then step into the shotgun alcove just as a monster walks out of the computer room and triggers the elevator leading to secret #3, saving you several seconds. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Deathmatch The Hangar level is recommended for multiplayer deathmatch mode for a few key reasons. Given that the Hangar level is the first level of the game, it is one of the more widely played and more people are familiar with it. It also has a good array of weapons in deathmatch mode and is small enough to work well with 4 or fewer players. Statistics Map data Things es:E1M1: Hangar (Doom) Inspiration and development In the Doom Bible, the original design document for Doom written by Tom Hall in 1992, the first level of Episode 1 of the game was supposed to be a spaceship hangar called Hangar 2. It is described as fallen to disuse, and now serving as a storage for used up equipment and junk. In one of the rooms the soldiers play cards in their free time. Unlike E1M1 in the released game, this hangar was supposed to be carved into the wall of a canyon. The Doom v0.4 alpha version featured an initial level based on the concept of Hangar 2 as described in the Doom Bible. It was, however, later redesigned to become E2M7:Spawning Vats in the released game. E1M1 showcased the new capabilities of the Doom engine, such as different height levels that can be reached with the help of stairs or lifts, windows through which you can see outdoor areas and the sky, non-orthogonal walls and environment hazards like the nukage pools. Trivia *The music for this level is inspired by the chorus riff of "No Remorse" by Metallica: However, songs such as "Hooked" by D.R.I. and "Master of Puppets" (also Metallica) have also been suggested as inspiration. *Whenever a map editor for a major first-person shooter is released, someone usually recreates E1M1 as both a tribute to Doom and a demo of the editor's capabilities. Games for which E1M1 has been recreated include Quake, Duke Nukem 3D, Half-Life, Unreal Tournament 2004, Unreal Tournament 3, and Doom 3. *The revised version of this map in Ultimate Doom contains 666 sidedefs. *In the Doom95 launcher for Ultimate Doom, the title of this level is misspelled "Hanger". "Hanger", however, is used as a level name in TNT Evilution. *In the Sony PlayStation and Sega Saturn ports of Doom, a heavy weapon dude replaces a sergeant that was located in the central computer room, behind the structure in the middle of the room. This is the first time a Doom II monster is found in an Ultimate Doom level. A pain elemental also populates the curving room marking Secret #3. *In the first of the Doom novels, titled Knee Deep in the Dead after episode, the protagonist first encounters an imp in what is recognizably E1M1 from the description. He even discovers Secret 2 and obtains the shotgun. External links * E1M1 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom levels by Ian Albert * Google Sketchup 3D model of E1M1 by Helen De'Ath * E1M1 Video Walkthrough with John Romero Category:John Romero levels Hangar (Doom) Category:Doom levels